The reader of thoughts
by obliviate-the-stars
Summary: Harmony one-shot. Set during start of Half-Blood Prince.


**Please read and review! I very much appreciate the feeback.**

**For Jodie, and thank you yet again for everything x**

The sound of hurrying quills, skimming the antediluvian parchment, echoed throughout the library. Harry tried to focus on his History of Magic essay, but when you have such a beautiful girl as Hermione sitting directly across you in a now empty library, it was hard not to stare and observe her faultless facial features. Her face seemed symmetrical, despite the few astray freckles. The myriad of sun rays fell on Hermione's hair. It highlighted the stands of lighter brown, and the distinctive curls that cascaded down her shoulders. He smiled, thinking about nothing else but this moment. This precise moment.

Singing in the background was The Beatles. Both Harry and Hermione, as much they enjoyed wizard music, preferred muggle music and it was always better on vinyl. Harry's personal favourite was The Smiths, probably because it reminded him of his traumatic childhood, nevertheless he still adored the Beatles and today he wanted to make Hermione feel special.

She finally noticed that Harry had been gawking at her for quite a while. She glimpsed up and a smile crept across her lips, creating small dimples in her cheeks. Harry smirked and chuckled.

"Why are you glaring at me like that? I'm not Professor Umbridge! Although I can hardly call her a professor," Harry chuckled yet again, still keeping the eye contact, regardless of the blush rising.

"No reason…" he garbled, trying to steer away from the subject.

Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes. She tried to make it seem like she didn't care, even though she did. She knew what the overwhelming fluttering sensation meant by now. She thought that maybe it was his sea green eyes that she had taken a liking to or his constant unruly and dishevelled black hair that, on the contrary couldn't look more perfect.

"It's not like anyone would ever look at me in that way, you were just imagining," Hermione mumbled to herself, under her breath. Hermione mumbled another inaudible sentence and suddenly delved into a chasm of melancholy and pity for herself. She had never managed to make friends easily. She was constantly teased for her intelligence and the night when she thought she could prove the world that there was more to her than intelligence, her night was ruined by one of her best friends. This was another contributing factor to why she had fallen for Harry. He had always been there for her. A shoulder to cry on. Always there to cheer her up when she needed most. Always.

She brushed a singular tear, trailing down her cheek, resting on her cheekbone before being obliterated.

Harry noticed and held back his compassion. He knew the times when Hermione didn't want him to catch her when she fell, nevertheless he usually ignored it.

Harry gyrated his legs round the chair lazily, and got up to change the record. He switched it from Help! to Something in the way she moves and wished Hermione would for once take the hint. Hermione glanced slowly upwards, there was a linger of devotion hidden in her vibrant brown pupils. Harry started to sway his hips in time with the movement dancing slowly forward to then offer a hand as a signal to join. She smiled. Not with her lips, but with her eyes. Hermione accepted the hand gladly and shifted her previously sitting body into a standing position. She let Harry take the lead.

Whilst the music neared the end Hermione became more relaxed and fun. She laughed smiled and joked. At the start she was reluctant, but she couldn't resist Harry's over-dramatic dance moves. He spun her round and around, rested his head on her shoulder during a slight transfer of weight from foot, rocking in time to the music. Harry used his arms to get Hermione into the music. His efforts paid off, because towards the end she was dancing freely too. Maybe not _as_ enthusiastically as Harry, nonetheless she was happy.

Harry sung (almost whispered) the end lyrics right in her ear, when the music started to fade.

"_Something in the way she knows__  
__And all I have to do is think of her__  
__Something in the things she shows me__  
__I don't want to leave her now__  
__You know I believe and how_"

At last the music ended. They pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes for a strong and thoughtful moment. A long moment. Harry willed himself on and plucked up the courage to do what he had wanted to do for many years.

He decided to kiss her.

Harry leaned in, not hesitating in fear if he did he wouldn't be able to cope with the aftermath. True he felt scared but at the same time he felt invincible. He stopped for a second in front of her lips, his almost briefly touching hers. He gazed into her eyes to look for permission. He read them and proceeded, cupping his hand around her head as their mouths became one. His lips brushed against hers gently, at first, but when she led him on through running her tongue along the edge of his lower lip, he could not resist. Their tongues entwined. Kissing felt like a drug. You felt infinite throughout, but hungry for more afterwards. Their eyes were locked together, never once glancing somewhere else. Both participants let their emotions run through the kiss, engaging and flowing into one another. It was tender and soft, but at the same time passionate and ardent. Their mouths were clockwork. Winding down and then a trigger would regain the balance they had before.

At last both slowed to a stop. They looked intently at one another for a strong moment. They uttered nothing and ravished the silence. On the contrary, they were talking but with their eyes and not with their drained mouths.

Eyes. Observers of the world, revealers of secrets.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
